A large variety of electronic devices are mounted on a vehicle as a movable body. For this reason, wire harnesses are arranged so as to transmit electric power or control signals to the electronic devices in the vehicle. Such a wire harness has a plurality of electric wires and a connector. Each of the electric wires is a so-called covered electric wire having a conductive core wire and an insulative sheath portion covering the core wire. The electronic device and the wire harness are connected to each other in such a manner that the connectors respectively provided thereon are engaged with each other.
As the connector, for example, a connector having a plurality of terminal metal fittings connected to end portions of the respective plurality of electric wires and a connector housing accommodating the plurality of terminal metal fittings, is used (see, for example, Patent Document 1). Each of the terminal metal fittings is made of a conductive metal plate and is electrically connected to the core wire of the electric wire. The plurality of terminal metal fittings are arranged in parallel to one another at an interval in the connector housing.
The connector housing is made of an insulative synthetic resin, and includes a tubular terminal accommodation section accommodating the plurality of terminal metal fittings at its inside and a cover which is integrally formed with the terminal accommodation section and accommodates the electric wires at its inside. The cover accommodates the plurality of electric wires drawn from the terminal accommodation section in a state that the plurality of electric wires are bent in a direction perpendicular to a longitudinal direction of the plurality of terminal metal fittings in the terminal accommodation section.
In the connector having the above configuration, the plurality of electric wires drawn from the terminal accommodation section of the connector housing are accommodated in the cover in a state that the electric wires are bent in the direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the plurality of terminal metal fittings in the terminal accommodation section. Accordingly, the plurality of electric wires can be bent and drawn from the connector housing at a rear end side.